Better Late Than Never
by ArafelSedai
Summary: This takes place soon after the Enterprise finale with just a little trip home.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first posting ever...I just felt I had to exercise some demons after the Enterprise finale...I hope it at least entertains. 8-) (Oh, I hope MissAnnThropic does not mind, but in tribute I've used the name she gave to Trip's mother)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or any part of the Star Trek franchise...I wish some of the writers I've seen on this site did...The finale would have been a vast improvement.

**Better Late Than Never**

As Trip and Malcolm made their way towards the Florida beach house, Trip became increasingly tense.

"Are you certain they sent someone to prepare Mom and Dad for this? Not everyday someone ya think is dead shows up on yer doorstep saying; Hey how 'bout some pecan pie?"

Malcolm sighed and looked over at his friend with a half smile.

"They said they would send someone. We have no reason to believe they did not do so…Trip, it will be fine. Your parents will come to understand the decisions you made, and besides they will be so happy to have their son alive they will forgive you anything. Relax."

Trip grunted, "I sure hope so". He looked out over the countryside; "Boy, I forgot how beautiful Florida is".

Malcolm nodded in agreement; "I must admit I'm looking forward to some R and R after the last eight months. And an Earth beach fits the bill perfectly. A _warm _Earth beach"!

He laughed and continued with a leering grin; "All those girls in bathing suits."

Trip grinned back at Malcolm his tension lessening for the moment in shared anticipation of some fun and rest.

* * *

So much for no tension, Trip pushed open the back door into the kitchen and walked into the room. Before he could call for his family, his mother turned from the sink, in the process of drying a dish. A dish which promptly fell to the ground and shattered as his mother reached out to grab the counter for support. 

Trip groaned… _They _had not sent someone after all, just judging by his mother's chalk white face and shocked visage. He moved forward grabbing her by her arm and helping her to a chair before she fell.

She grabbed his face in her hands and looked into his eyes before bursting into tears. Trip pulled her close and just held onto her; torn that he was the cause of this display of grief but convinced that he had done the right thing.

After a long moment she pulled back and touched his face again. "Trip ?" Voice cracking; "But how ? Oh how ? Why?"

"Shhhh… I'll fill you in on what I can. Someone was supposed to come and ease you into this. So it wouldn't be such a shock." Trip glared over his mother's head at Malcolm, who shook his head in reply.

Trip's mother pulled away and walked to the counter. "Would either of you like coffee?"

"Uh yes Mrs. Tucker that would be very nice, and here let me help clean up that broken dish." Malcolm said looking askance at Trip.

Kathleen Tucker stared at the broken dish on the floor as if she had just realized that the dish was even there.

Trip winced and got up when he saw how bad she was suddenly shaking. "Here let me...you sit."

Nodding, her eyes filling with tears again, she sat down at the table.

"Mom...I'm just...Well I never thought it would take this long."

Some of his mother's steel showed itself. "And what was it Trip, what was it that was so important that you had to leave your family and friends and make them grieve so terribly? Make your father and I grieve so terribly after losing Elizabeth?" Her eyes glared accusingly at Trip, then shifted to include Malcolm.

Malcolm swallowed uncomfortably and Trip looked at his feet in shame.

"Well?" Kathleen demanded.

"I'd rather wait until Dad's here. I want to explain it all at the same time."

She crossed her arms, "Your father and I aren't the only ones you will have to explain yourself to."

"Yeah I know", he sighed and continued with the small chore of making coffee.

Thrilled beyond belief that her son was in her kitchen making coffee, she suddenly felt safe enough to become a bit angry for the pain caused by these two men standing here. "This had better be the explanation of a lifetime."

"It is. Where's Dad?" Trip frowned as his mother suddenly shifted nervously.

"Dad's ok right?" he asked in alarm.

"Yes...he is fine. No small thanks to you though."

He could not help the sigh of relief. "Well, where is he?"

Before his mother could respond, the kitchen door swung open and the topic of conversation stepped through the door.

Charles Tucker II froze. "Son?" he whispered. "Trip?"

Trip nodded feeling a familiar tightness in his throat. "Yeah Dad it's me."

Charles stepped further into the room... revealing the small form behind him, still clad in a bright blue bathing suit and still wet from the Gulf waters.

It was Trip's turn to freeze in astonishment.

Malcolm sat up in his chair, just as surprised as his friend.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Trip exclaimed.

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than his head snapped sideways as his mother slapped her hand across his cheek.

T'Pol turned and disappeared back outside.

Trip brought his hand to his cheek and stared at his now angry mother. "WHAT?"

She jabbed a finger at his chest. "Don't ...Don't even start. You can not just suddenly waltz in here after being dead for eight months and demand explanations." His mother's voice cracked with emotion. "I am so very happy to see my son here and alive, but do not treat that girl like she does not belong here."

* * *

During the exchange, Malcolm slipped outside to go after T'Pol. He found her at the Gulf's edge her feet just in the water, staring outward and seeing very little. 

T'Pol's mind was reeling, spinning out of her control. The knowledge that _he_ was alive explained so many things... the confused terrifying dreams, the sense that he was not really gone... It did not explain, however, why. It did not explain how a bond so dormant could have lasted. The ever present ache in her heart seemed stronger. She tried to breathe, tried to focus, tried to maintain a fragile control.

"T"Pol?" Malcolm's voice cut into whatever attempt she was making.

"T'Pol, I had... We had no idea that you were here. Someone was supposed to prepare the family before we got here to lessen the shock. I don't know what happened.

T'Pol turned and met his gaze. "Who else knows?"

"That Trip is alive? No one... not even Archer."

"Why?" her eyes bore into his and Malcolm was surprised to be able to see some pain in them.

"For your daughter" he replied quietly.

T'Pol reared back as though struck. "Elizabeth has been dead nearly seven years. Trip only _died_ eight months ago."

Malcolm kicked at a pebble on the sand. "Trip overheard a conversation he should not have heard... involving Section 31 and a resurgence in Terra Prime activity. Sec 31 was initiating an operation against them. With _Enterprise _being decommissioned and the founding of the Federation, Trip felt that this was the most important assignment he could be given. He confronted me about being involved... came pretty close to blackmail as a matter of fact. He did not want anything to keep Archer from the signing of the founding and giving his speech, and he did not under any circumstances, want Terra Prime to gain any headway ever ever again." He paused to take a breath. T'Pol continued to meet his gaze evenly, remaining silent. "Anyway, Trip said he didn't want any child to ever suffer like Elizabeth did and he never wanted any parents to go through what the two of you did."

T'Pol nodded and returned her attention to the Gulf waters.

"Trip was still remembered in much of Terra Prime by reputation, so only by having Trip die could he have any successful involvement in the operation.."

"Did it ever occur to you to say no and allow professional agents to handle the situation."

"Yes, of course it did, but Trip can be persuasive. I felt like it was the least I could do to help him finally resolve Elizabeth's death." Malcolm started to continue and noticed a young woman walking down the beach towards them, looking as though she was searching for a particular house. He sighed "I believe that may be the _someone _Sec 31 sent to prepare the family. If you will excuse me T'Pol."

Malcolm started to walk off and stopped "It's good to see you T'Pol."

T'Pol nodded gracefully at him "You as well Commander Reed."

Malcolm trudged up the beach towards the woman. When he was close enough to speak without yelling he asked "What are you looking for?"

Blond, green eyed and petite, she smiled at him. "If you could... I am looking for the Tucker residence, but no one appears to know which it is. It is vital that I find that residence.

Malcolm pointed to the white home two houses down. "That would be the one... but you are too late."

"Excuse me?"

He pulled out his ID "Myself and Commander Tucker have already arrived. He is with his parents right now."

"Oh God!" Green eyes went wide with distress. "When I first got here they told me the House of Tucker was two towns over. When I got there I discovered that the "House of Tucker" was **not **where Cmdr Tucker's family resided. It took me awhile to make it back here. "

"They haven't lived there for long, but as an agent you should have been more thorough. What is your name?"

"Lt. Helen Perkins, sir. I can only say how very sorry I am and I take full responsibility."

"Mmmm..." Malcolm grunted. "It is the Tucker's that will have to do the forgiving LT." He held out his hand in the direction of the house "Shall we?"

Malcolm spared a final glance at T'Pol, still standing at the water's edge staring at the horizon.

* * *

Inside the Tucker home, Trip had just completed much the same story that Malcolm had related to T'Pol. 

His father regarded him with somber eyes. "Will Terra Prime come back again?"

Trip shook his head "No, we were rather thorough. I just couldn't take the chance of anyone goin through what... well what we did seven years ago. Last thing the Federation needed was those bastards raising their ugly heads."

His parents shared a glance then turned back to him."I can't really say I agree with your methods son...You brought us no end of grief. To lose your sister, then you. It nearly broke us."

"If T'Pol hadn't come" his mother broke in softly.

Trip leaned back "Yeah about that. How did that happen?"

"We met at Admiral Archer's speech. She returned your things to us. Since everyone had shore-leave we implored her to come home with us for awhile since she would soon return to Vulcan. Much to our delight she agreed." Kathleen paused and smiled "She alleviated some of our grief and shared her own. I think on her as a second daughter especially since she has no family left on Vulcan."

Stunned Trip whispered "A second daughter?"

"Oh yes Trip. This will be the third visit she has made to us." Kathleen reached out and touched him "I'm glad that she was here to see you come home."

Trip nodded since his mother seemed to expect a response. He was still reeling from seeing T'Pol dripping in that blue suit.

Malcolm saved him from having to formulate a further response when he and a willowy blond came inside. In hushed tones Malcolm introduced Lt. Helen Perkins and explained who she was. The family listened quietly to the woman's apology.

Charles patted her on the arm "We appreciate the apology hon, I thank ya for the time you did take in trying to do the right thing."

Kathleen nodded mutely.

Malcolm said that he would see the LT out, and gently guided her outside the Tucker home.

Trip watched them and said "I was gonna ask if he could stay as our guest, but well... is there room?"

Kathleen pulled herself out of her own musings "No, no there is room. There is a nice fold out in your father's study that can be used."

"Great. I'll go get our things."

"Malcolm and your father can get your things. There is one other person who needs an explanation... and she is somewhere out there on the beach."

Trip sighed. He wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with T'Pol and all the emotional implications of her being here held. However, his mother had not moved, but had gotten that _Didn't I tell you to do something and why are you still standing there_ look.

So he headed out to search for the erstwhile Vulcan. Trip found her sitting at the water's edge. He stood back and watched her for a moment until she broke the silence. "I will gather my belongings and go. I understand your need to have your family to yourself just now."

He frowned at the flat tone in her voice, like something was broken inside of her. He had been expecting to be snapped at for his rude behavior or at least taken to task for the death ruse. "Hey I know I came off as quite the jerk" he started nudging the very same rock Malcolm had been kicking earlier. "Mom told me how much you were there for em after...well after...well I can't thank ya enough."

T'Pol inclined her head and let his soft southern drawl pour through her. She had never expected to hear that voice again. It made her afraid to really look at him; afraid that if she did she would lose all the control she had just pieced back together after speaking with Cmdr Reed.

"Come on back to the house T'Pol. They are concerned. Frankly, I don't much like the idea of you moping around out here either."

That got her attention. Moping? "I am not moping." She finally turned and glared at him.

Her response made Trip smile. The first real smile he had had all day. As soon as she saw him smile, she realized that it was just Trip and his usual way of dispensing tension. That alone lifted her mood. It was one other thing that she had never expected to hear...although his father definitely had the same trait. T'Pol stood and started walking back toward the house. Trip fell into step next to her.

"It is good that you are alive."

Trip cocked his head at her "Yeah, I missed you too T'Pol."

She cut her eyes to look at him and arched a brow. Inside she finally relaxed. She had missed him.

"Malcolm explained your mission. Did you accomplish what you set out to do?"

"Ah yes. Yes we did. No one should ever have to go through what we did."

"No, they should not. It is a good thing that no one should ever have to deal with Terra Prime again."

"Thanks"

Her brows rose "For what?"

"For not judging my decision."

"Just because I have not taken you to task for your decision does not mean that I necessarily have not judged you."

Trip pursed his lips "So what would you have me do then?"

"You did not see fit to let me know what you planned then, why then should I expect that you would discuss anything with me now?"

"You are impossible!" he yelled at her and stalked off. As soon as he slammed through the door, his mother looked at him reproachfully. "Well she is just impossible! I don't know how you deal with her."

"Are you surprised that she is angry with you?" Kathleen asked evenly.

"Well yeah. It's not like I owe her all these explanations. I didn't even expect her here. I figured she was off with the Capn or on Vulcan or something. Not here."

"Just because you feel guilty about finally confronting what your decision did to your family and friends, doesn't mean that you have the right to act like a moron."

Trip faced his father and started to say something, then just stopped. "Man, I can make a mess of things can't I?"

His father just nodded.

Great just great. Now he had gone and yelled at T'Pol because he felt bad about what he had done...again. Times never changed it seemed. The door swung open and T'Pol slipped inside. His first thought was how good she looked in that color. His second sent his face flaming.

"Well, it seems that I'm just destined to make an ass of myself today. I'm sorry T'Pol. You have every right as a friend to be really ticked off at me for what I did. "

"Thank you for the apology. I have no doubt that you did not realize just what impact your decision would actually make. I am, as I said, pleased that Terra Prime will not plague the Federation at a future date. I also understand your need to act on such information. Perhaps if you choose, you can tell me what transpired on your assignment."

Trip swallowed. It would be so nice to unburden himself of some of the horrors. He didn't know if he wanted to burden his family or T'Pol with that information, however.

"You do not need to speak about anything at this time. It is not even necessary to decide if you wish to speak to me"

"Thanks...it may take some time before I even want to deal with this."

His mother stepped to him and touched his arm "You'll talk when you are ready. Let me show you to your room and where Malcolm will stay."

"Cmdr Reed is staying as well?"

"Uh yeah. He needed the break too. We figured we would both decompress here. Sand and sun, ya know is a hard mix to beat."

"Especially when you add in water and the inevitable drink"

All eyes turned to Malcolm standing in the doorway. Trip smiled "Well did you get the LT off alright?"

"I believe I did yes"

Both Trip and T'Pol rolled their eyes at the smug tone in Reed's voice. When they caught each other at the same act, they both straightened and looked elsewhere. Neither were comfortable enough around one another to be so open in expressing themselves. Kathleen rolled her own eyes at her son and the Vulcan.

* * *

T'Pol knocked on the door to Trip's room, receiving no answer she pushed open the door calling his name softly. When she saw that he was not there, rather than leave as would be proper, T'Pol walked into the room and looked around. Trip had not brought much back from his mission. Her eyes fell on the discarded shirt he had worn earlier that day. Compelled; T'Pol walked toward it and scooped it from the bed, bringing it to her face. She closed her eyes and breathed in unable to repress the internal emotion which shook her... alive, Trip was alive. It was impossible for her to block the memory of holding his folded uniform to her face after she had learned of his death. It was impossible to forget the momentary grief and regret which had engulfed her at his scent: Knowing that it was to be the last time she smelled him, knowing all that she had abandoned due to fear, knowing all that she had lost because of that fear. 

Trip walked into his room and found T'Pol holding his worn shirt against her nose. Bemused, Trip leaned against the doorframe and watched her breathe in his scent. "Can I help you?"

T'Pol jerked back and dropped the shirt to the bed. "Your mother sent me to find you and tell you that dinner will be served in ten minutes." By her tone, one would never have suspected she had just been caught and surprised.

He nodded, a slight smile catching the corners of his mouth. "Well, I certainly don't want to be the one to keep my mother waiting, so if you will excuse me I'll get dressed and head downstairs."

In a flash, T'Pol realized that he was not clothed, but had just come from the shower and had naught but a towel wrapped about his hips. For a moment she felt like she was suffocating. The sudden illogical impulse to reach out and touch that still damp skin, to feel its smoothness, to... T'Pol's breath caught and she stepped back snapping waspishly, "If you would remove yourself from the doorway I would be able to leave your room."

Trip's grin got even larger and he stepped to the side waving with his hand, "Of course Commander, Please don't feel that I am keeping you hostage here..."

"I do not _feel _anything Commander Tucker, please recall that I am a Vulcan." T'Pol snapped imperiously as she swept from the room.

He watched her stamp down the stairs still grinning. "Uh huh, Who exactly are you trying to convince with that T'Pol?", he murmered to himself.

Closing the door he shot a glance at his shirt and wondered what exactly she had been doing. She still confounded him after all of these years. Then shrugging, he tossed his towel aside and dressed for dinner.

Leaving his room he met up with Malcolm. "Did Mom send T'Pol after you for dinner as well?"

"Yes, and she did not seem like she was in a mood to be trifled with either. Your doing I suppose?"

Trip snorted, "Hey I am not in control over anything that woman...oh excuse me...that Vulcan does."

Malcolm shot Trip an amused glance, "SO, romance is still in the air for the two of you after all these years. I had given up hope. Someone should enjoy that nice bum of hers."

"Now what makes you jump to romance as a conclusion because she is in a snit?" Trip shot back irritated.

"Oh, nothing really, it just seems to me that the only time I ever see her in a mood is when the two of you are going at it, and that usually precedes some relationship event in your lives." Malcolm watched his friend work his jaw in increasing irritation over that comment and became even more amused.

"We are not in a relationship. That was over a long time ago. I told you that many many years ago. Do you know how long that has been Malcolm?"

Ignoring Trip's clipped tone, Malcolm shrugged "Yes I know what you told me...I also know that T'Pol is here at your parents home even after everyone assumes you are dead. Not exactly a ringing endorsement for a dead relationship."

Trip had his mouth open to respond to Malcolm... and found that he had no response. Closing his mouth, he shot Malcolm a pointed look and continued into the dining room... only to find his mother and T'Pol conversing quietly at counter. "Where is Dad?"

Kathleen looked up at her son and smiled, still undone at the fact that he was alive and not lost to her. "He will be along. He was out for a walk since T'Pol did not go Scuba Diving with him today."

Trip shot T'Pol a startled look. "Scuba Dive? Since when do you Scuba?"

Meeting his gaze calmly...and perhaps a trifle smugly, she responded, "Your father taught me how the last time I was here. I have found that it is a tranquil calming experience on a planet that holds much emotional chaos."

He grunted in response and completely ignored Malcolm's chuckle and his mother's fond smile directed at the Vulcan. "So what's for dinner?" He just had to find some solid ground. Trip found that he felt further adrift since he had returned from the Section 31 assignment, at his own home, than he had in the harrowing past eight months.

He barely heard his mother rattling off the reply; still trying to fathom T'Pol learning an Earth sport ...and liking it.

Malcolm saw this as a good opportunity to interrupt Trip's train of thought and said as he sat down, "I think that Helen may join us if we go out tonight."

Kathleen's mouth tightened for a moment, still emotional over the fact that the woman had not made it to their home to break the news of Trip's arrival prior to Trip arriving himself. Trip noticed his mother's response, but before he could soothe her, he was even more astounded when T'Pol reached out and barely touched her arm. The small gesture brought Kathleen up short and she signed and nodded at T'Pol.

_What the hell was going on with his family?_

Reed watched the byplay with interest and continued, "I realize Mrs. Tucker that her performance was sadly lacking on this incident, however, I can assure you that I contacted my superiors and was informed that this was the first time that Lt. Perkins has made an error such as this. They spoke of her in glowing terms and I believe that her intentions were not to cause further grief."

Kathleen took a deep breath and let it out. "I am sure you are quite correct Cmdr Reed, it's just the stress after a long eight months. I'm sure you understand. I have no hard feelings toward the girl, but my emotions are still a little raw."

Malcolm nodded and smiled his understanding. "You and your family have been through quite a bit this past year. " He swept his gaze to include T'Pol and was rewarded when her eyes widened at him slightly in response.

_So...a dead relationship huh Trip? I do believe you should ask the lady about that first._

All fanciful thoughts were pushed aside as Charles Tucker II walked through the door and dinner commenced.

Halfway through the uneventful meal, T'Pol pinned Malcolm with her eyes. "Cmdr Reed, You mentioned that you were going out for the evening?"

Trip choked a little and grabbed for his tea.

Malcolm leaned back, "Well, Trip and I had discussed going out and enjoying ourselves after such a long and stressful mission." He cut a glance at Trip, "But I think it would be lovely if you went with us as well. Just like old times on _Enterprise_."

"I'm sure she doesn't want to go"

"I would find the experience interesting."

Both Trip and T'Pol locked eyes scowling. Both Tuckers shot each other knowing looks, and Malcolm...well he just watched it all and grinned.

Trip went back to his plate of food, toying with his fork. "We don't even know where we were planning on going or what we were planning to do."

"Does it matter?", Kathleen cut in.

Surprised he glanced up and said "Uh no ma'am, I suppose it doesn't."

"Good, I think it would be wonderful for all of you to go out and enjoy a Florida evening. Malcolm, you make certain that you call that Helen girl and... and let her know that we have survived worse storms." Kathleen nodded and scraped her chair back from the table. "Now who would be interested in desert?"

T'Pol again caught Trip's eyes. "Pecan Pie, of course."

For a moment, Trip was lost in time and he smiled with genuine pleasure. "Not something you ever got over was it?"

T'Pol's dark eyes flared for a moment..."No Trip, not something I ever got over."

His body tightened, _surely she didn't mean_...He watched her get up and go to aid his mother in dispensing the pie. His mind swept back to the first time he had introduced pecan pie to a rather irritating acerbic first officer, and how pleased he had been when she responded in genuine pleasure at its taste. He had always equated that acceptance with acceptance of him. Silly he knew, but it had made him happy at the time. He was brought to the present when she set a plate before him.

"So, are we going out tonight, or is this some future event?"

Trip looked at Malcolm, who shrugged and replied "We can go out tonight. Trip spent last night with his family, so I suppose they would release him."

"What like I need a hall pass or something?" but as he said it he looked to his mother for confirmation. She laughed and patted his head as she walked by his chair.

"Yes my long lost son, you have permission to go out tonight. Should I lay out a curfew for you as well?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary Mom."

"I will make certain that he does not get into trouble of any sort." TPol commented smoothly, causing Trip to shoot her a glance of pure irritation. His mother's laughter followed her out of the room.

"Just what sort of trouble do you think I'll get into?"

Blinking innocently at him she replied "I am sure that I do not know, but trouble always seems to find you."

Malcolm chuckled and stood up with his pie plate "Well in that case, I suppose I'll get in touch with Helen and change."

TPol frowned "Changed?"

Trip wiped the last of his pie from his mouth and leaned back with a smug smile "Yeah changed, ya know his clothes. Can't go out all scrubby like this."

She bit her lip and without a response left the room, leaving Trip to grin after her; wondering what rabbit she'd pull out of her hat this time.

* * *

TPol caught Kathleen heading for her room and asked about what clothing was appropriate to wear for an outing such as the one they were to go on tonight. Kathleen smiled and crooked her finger at her "I've just the thing for you. Trip won't know what hit him." 

Before TPol could argue that she wasn't about to hit Trip...yet, his mother was off down the hall causing TPol to lengthen her strides to catch up.

Just a few hours later, the three met in the main room. Both Malcolm and Trip dressed in casual attire in black and khaki. Both men nearly dropped the beers they were holding when TPol strode into the room.

It wasn't so much a revealing outfit as it was completely unexpected. Soft gauze cotton in pure white, spaghetti strapped and fitted at the bodice, then flaring out in a tiered peasant skirt. TPol had transformed to some elf right down to the soft gold sandals wrapped around her feet and up to the white gardenia in her hair. She was the epitome of soft feminine grace...not the hardened logical Vulcan.

Trip swallowed and Malcolm smiled. Hidden at the edge of the hallway, Kathleen smiled too.

TPol lifted her face to look at Trip "I am ready."

_Ready to what _was all Trip could think. He cleared his throat "Uh yeah, so are we...I believe we are meeting the LT?" He looked to Malcolm for confirmation. Malcolm nodded. "Well uh ok, let's go then."

They made their goodbyes to the Tuckers and headed out.

Trip opened the door to the transport unit for TPol. She looked at him in some confusion but got into the vehicle. His body tightened for the second time that day when he touched that obscenely soft fabric...and it only became worse when one strap slipped casually off her shoulder and down her arm. His hand was already in motion to correct the strap, when her own hand reached up and slipped it back into place. Trip swallowed again and worked his jaw as he walked around to get into the vehicle. Malcolm smirked at him from the passenger side, having seen the entire sequence of events. Trip did not respond, but headed out attempting to focus on the path ahead.

"Where are we going, if you don't mind my asking?"

Malcolm twisted to look at her "We are headed to this nice little jazz bar that Trip's dad mentioned."

TPol's heartbeat picked up.._.jazz_ ... "I was not aware that either of you were fond of jazz."

"It's about as American as music can get... hard not to like it." Trip said.

Malcolm rolled his own eyes "Yes, it's good enough that even us poor British like it."

Trip glanced back at TPol "You may or may not like it. Jazz is rather emotional music."

Irritated TPol snapped "Actually, I am quite fond of jazz music. When I was originally stationed on Earth with the Vulcan High Command, I often went to a nearby jazz club to listen to the local artists." She, of course, did not clarify that she was not really supposed to go there, nor did she mention that it was the first time that she flirted with humanity and their lack of emotional control. She certainly did not mention that it was that information that created such chaos in her mind during that first mind meld so long ago.

Trip and Malcolm glanced at each other in surprise. TPol liking jazz music. What else was the woman going to throw at him tonight to completely confound him, Trip thought.

After arriving at the jazz club, Trip looked around. "I thought Dad said a small club." It was good size, enough to have a slick wood dance floor already swarmed with people enjoying the fine Florida night.

Malcolm shrugged, looking for Lt. Perkins in the throng. TPol got a few surprised looks from other patrons, but the mood was light and no one really wanted to know anyway. The atmosphere sizzled with fun and pleasure.

TPol nodded towards a table about 20 feet away "Your Lt is over there Cmdr."

Malcolm followed her gaze and broke into a large smile. That willowy blond was in a fitted green sundress. Her hair, much longer than he had hoped for, flowing around her face and bottle green eyes. Without pause, he headed that direction leaving Trip and TPol to tag behind. Trip noticed the strap had fallen from her shoulder again... and again she beat him to the punch by pulling it back up before he could.

Not long after they were seated and on their second drink...Helen gave TPol a conspiratorial wink, then pulled a protesting Malcolm onto the dance floor.

"I hope you don't think I'm gonna dance" Trip drawled.

"I assure you I had not anticipated asking you to do so" TPol replied primly.

Unfortunately for Trip, there were enough interested parties that wanted the chance to dance with the Vulcan... and he had piqued the Vulcan just enough so she accepted one of the offers. Trip's face dropped when she took the man's hand and was swept onto the dance floor. It was obvious she was not an accomplished dancer, but her natural grace and athleticism accommodated for much. His tension mounted as he watched her with him. Watched his hand on her back, her arm..._that damned strap had slipped again._ As soon as he watched the man slid it back into place...the very thing he had wanted to do... that was it. He got up and stormed out onto the floor and up to the dancing pair. "Excuse me, but I believe this was my dance."

TPol's brows went up and the man she was dancing with turned and shot Trip a hateful look. "Buddy, I am dancing with her..."

Trip's jaw twisted "I don't think you understood me... This dance was mine."

Before things could escalate, TPol extricated herself from the man "I apologize, I did not realize the rest of my party had arrived. Thank you for the dance."

Reluctantly the man released her and gave Trip another dirty look as he walked away.

"As I stated earlier this evening, you have a way of finding trouble." She said blandly.

Trip just grunted and took her into his arms for the next dance. _God, that fabric was so damned soft, just like her skin._ He must be losing his mind.

"I thought that you did not wish to dance"

Trip pursed his lips in frustration. His little display had put on quite the show for TPol. "Well, I changed my mind."

"I see"

TPol unaccountably felt a very illogical satisfaction at Trip's behavior. For a brief moment, she could almost understand how Vulcan women over the ages became thrilled at ritual combat. She was very aware of her hand in his and his hand on her back and the smooth sultry music that filled the room. It amazed her that she could respond so differently to this man as opposed to any other... Vulcan or human.

Fortunately, the rest of the evening progressed smoothly and without incident. They spoke of past events and current events; no one strayed into the realm of the future and what possibilities it held. As they were walking to the door to leave, Malcolm suggested a walk on the beach, to which Helen agreed and neither Trip nor TPol argued against.

The moon was bright in TPol's eyes as she walked along the water's edge holding her sandals. Trip smiled and shook his head. "Never once did I really believe I would see this."

"See what?"

"You...walking along a moonlit beach in a white dress and barefoot."

"I see no reason to damage shoes from the water. And as we are walking at night at Cmdr Reed's request, I have no control over the state of the moon."

"Mmmmmhmmm, well that may explain it to your satisfaction, but it really doesn't explain why you are getting your feet wet in the first place."

TPol opened her mouth to reply, then realized that she could not make one, so she closed it and simply rolled her eyes away from him. Why _was_ she walking in the water? Since she started coming here, she could not believe how tranquil and relaxed the beach made her feel. The sound of waves as she began to meditate... "As we are close to your family's home I will just walk."

"I'll join you" he answered.

"That is not necessary"

"Who said anything about necessary?"

She just sighed and kept walking, Trip trailing behind her. Of course, if she had realized why he was trailing behind her...she may have smacked him.

They entered the dark, quiet house together. "I need to meditate. Jazz keeps me rather wound up. Thank you for the dance."

Trip smiled, reached out and slipped the fallen strap back onto her shoulder "Your welcome"

She paused watching his hand, nearly wishing that it would linger on her skin, met his eyes once, then turned and glided up the stairs to her room.

Trip just stood there watching that soft white fabric swirl around her slender calves as she walked upstairs. "Hey" he called suddenly.

When she turned and looked over her shoulder at him he nodded "I just wanted to tell you that you look really nice tonight".

"Thank you" was all she said before continuing up the stairs.

* * *

Trip went to the kitchen and grabbed a snack and a drink, expecting Malcolm at any moment. When he had finished his small meal and Malcolm still had not returned, he just smiled and went upstairs to change and go to sleep. He sat on the bed just ready to lie down and... 

He looked up at a night sky filled with a bright full moon and graceful palm trees waving softly in the sea breeze. Smiling, he took a deep breath and just let the sound of waves and wind, the silvery light playing on the water seep inside of him... calming him... relaxing him. It was such a pleasure to be surrounded by this rather than the awful nightmares which had plagued him during and since his part in dealing with Terra Prime. He sat down on the beach and leaned back enjoying watching the water. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when out of the waves and foam themselves TPol emerged to her waist; unclad in anything but the water and moonshine shining on her skin. _Dear God! _

He staggered to his feet and walked towards the water before it was even a conscious thought. She looked like some ancient sea siren sent to drive him out of his senses. What sort of tricks was his mind playing on him right now...?

TPol stilled in the water... she had not anticipated seeing Trip standing not 15 feet from her on the shore. She shook her head denying his presence. "I had not believed it possible after all of these years."

Trip just stared at her... every male instinct crying out for him to enter that water and go to her... to touch her, to taste her. He shook his head, not in denial but in an attempt to clear his head. "What... what did you say?" he finally managed to get out after slowly processing that she had actually spoken.

"I had not believed your presence here was still possible."

Trip could not take his eyes from her...and finally realizing this TPol sunk back to her neck in the water. That cleared his head a little. "What isn't possible in my own dreams? Just surprised to see you here in my dream" He waved his hand in her direction nonplussed "Ya know... all disrobed."

TPol scowled at him from the water "You are not dreaming. We have had this conversation before, although it was long ago."

Trip was fast losing interest in the way his mind worked... the last thing he wanted was to be arguing with TPol about dreams. About dreams... conversation long ago? With sudden clarity, his head snapped up and he refocused on TPol in the water. "This can't be one of your meditations! You have that big white space with nothing in it at all!"

Making the decision that placing Trip off balance was more important than her modesty, she rose from the water and walked to the shore. She was rewarded by his sudden interest in attempting to look anywhere but at her and his face turning a brilliant shade of scarlet. She calmly walked past him and picked up the white sundress she had worn that evening.

After she had dressed Trip finally felt safe looking at her again. And again it was a mistake... the white fabric clung nearly transparent against her still wet body. Somehow this was worse than her being completely unclothed. He took a step towards her, reached out and...

And found himself looking at Malcolm in his bedroom.

"Hey there, what's wrong with you? I've called you three times and you never responded. You just sat there staring off into space. Are you ok?"

Trip stared at Malcolm without comment for a moment, not sure if he wanted to strangle him for interrupting that meditation event... or to thank him for keeping him from making a complete fool of himself. "Uh yeah, I'm fine. I guess I must be tired is all"

"Ok" Malcolm said uncertainly.

Trip cocked his head at Malcolm and frowned "What did you want anyway?"

"Oh" Malcolm smiled sheepishly "I just wanted to let you know that I was getting up early to go do some sightseeing with Helen tomorrow and didn't want your family to wonder where I had gotten off to."

"Like her huh?" Trip smiled. "Awfully quick... and a potential work mate as well."

Malcolm shot him a dirty look "It's sightseeing. Besides I am scheduled to be posted to Admiral Archer again soon anyway. It won't be like she would be directly under my command or anything. Unlike some officers I know."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

Malcolm just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room to his own. Leaving Trip to contemplate what he should do at that moment. Did he go to see TPol right now? Did he just lie down and go to sleep? Did he mention it tomorrow or just ignore it like they used to?" He gave up with a sigh and tossed himself back on the bed in an attempt to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank y'all so very much for amazingly quick feedback. Yeah, I know Trip is acting a bit out of sorts...hard to figure what his emotional status is when the writers just sort of dumped that last episode on us with no explanation after Terra Prime. Glad you liked the nod to House of Tucker 8-).

Disclaimers: Nope, still don't own anything belonging to Star Trek.

**Better Late Than Never: Chapter 2**

T'Pol's eyes met Trip's with something bordering on lioness fierceness the next morning. Trip turned red as he remembered his _dream_? Was it a dream? If it wasn't... he muttered something about getting breakfast and going swimming then fled the room like a coward.

Kathleen lifted her brows over her coffee mug and smiled at T'Pol. "Oh I think he will come along nicely."

"Indeed" was the only reply T'Pol made, still looking toward the direction Trip had fled. Setting her own tea cup down and making a polite withdrawal, she decided that a swim sounded a most logical way to start the day.

If T'Pol had not been Vulcan, she would have smiled wickedly the way Trip stumbled in the water and gave a double take when she walked down the beach in a brilliant scarlet one piece..._well sort of a one piece._ Trip would have argued that description. T'Pol, with deliberate slowness, stopped and placed her large beach towel on the sand. When she stood up Trip was beside her looking at her with what could only be described as hunger.

"Decide to go swimming?" he managed

"Yes. I have found that both swimming and your Scuba diving are pastimes well worth taking up."

He nodded slowly "If you are up for it we could go Scuba diving before lunch...sorta kill two birds with one stone ya know."

T'Pol watched the waves for a moment then inclined her head "The last time I was out was several days ago, so the CO2 in my system will not be an issue."

Trip, who had nearly been holding his breath, sighed suddenly in relief. He hadn't really wanted to contemplate her turning him down. "Great! That's just great. I'll go grab the gear and check the tanks and we can head out..."

Without waiting for further reply he strode purposely for the house.

Trip busted through the door causing his mother to look at him in mild alarm. "Trip what's wrong? Are you and T'Pol sniping at each other again?"

"Huh? Oh, no...Where is Dad? I need the Scuba gear for the two of us."

Kathleen smiled and pointed up to the study and shook her head in amusement when Trip bound up the stairs like a young boy.

"Dad! I need the Scuba gear...Where is it? For both myself and T'Pol."

Trip's father leaned back in his chair and calmly regarded his son. "It's downstairs in the room just off the kitchen. Take her to Sanabel Is. and ask for Mark. He knows of a little spot that is privately owned and allows me the use of the place. He will take care of you. The tanks are filled...I did that yesterday." Charles lifted a knowing brow at the gleam that entered his son's eyes. "Go and enjoy yourself."

"That is what I am hoping to do. See ya."

T'Pol was relatively astonished at how quickly Trip had gathered their things and was ready to head out for Sanabel. She allowed him to bustle her to the boat going across to the island without complaint or comment. She was actually rather pleased at the turn of events.

* * *

Once they arrived and Trip spoke to someone at the dock, they found themselves on another small boat heading around the island to another location. When T'Pol stepped off the boat and looked around she furrowed her brow. "Why is this location so deserted? I have not been to a beach yet that is not teeming with people." 

"Dad's secret private beach apparently" He turned to Mark, who smiled and told them he was going to push off, but to go to a small bar up the beach called the Bronze Pelican and call for him there when they were ready.

T'Pol watched him go, then began gearing up.

"You need any help?"

"No, Your father was very thorough in his instruction."

"Yeah, nothing ever got past him when he was teaching...I remember."

In less than 10 minutes they had both entered the cool blue green water and begun to experience the underwater world.

Once T'Pol had discovered how peaceful and quiet the water could be when diving below its surface, she had become a regular diver when in Florida. The feel of the water sliding past and the bright colorful life, calmed her and had given her such a sensation of solace almost as good as meditating. It suddenly occurred to her that it had also made her feel close to Trip... being on his homeland and being one of his favorite pastimes. She looked over at him swimming silently next to her enjoying the quiet peacefulness as much as she. In a flash of amusement, it also occurred to her that this was the most silent that the Commander had ever been.

They spent nearly two hours at a depth of only 45 feet, but it was filled with schools of rapidly moving fish... Trip grabbed her arm and pointed eagerly to her left, showing her a graceful manta ray gliding through the water like a bird, then later tugged at her again to show her the jagged toothed barracuda lurking in the wildly swarming school of silver fish. T'Pol let his youthful eagerness to show her his world work through her own tired lonely soul. By the time they surfaced, she turned her face to the warm sun and breathed deeply. When Trip walked out of the water to stand next to her, she expected the usual glib chatter, which had always characterized him, but instead he just sat down his equipment and lied down on the beach enjoying the sand/sun as much as she.

Trip was famished but he felt more relaxed than he had in months and so he did not want to disturb the gentle peace any sooner than necessary. It was T'Pol who actually turned to him and made her own hunger known. He sat up with a smile and agreed. They walked to the Bronze Pelican...and despite the expectation of a small tattered bar...they were pleasantly surprised by a tidy seaside restaurant. Lunch's conversation held innocuous commentary of the day's dive upholding the tenuous peace and lack of tension. By the time they called for Mark, the day had sunk into late afternoon.

T'Pol walked to the balcony and stared down at the crashing waves strangely reluctant to leave and end the day... their day. Trip joined her and leaned against the rail watching her. "I've had a really nice time today. I have to admit, I never once thought that you would go for something like Scuba and swimming...just seemed so far from anything Vulcan I guess."

"I was reluctant at first, but your father can be a very persistent man when he chooses...Just like his son." She turned warm brown eyes to his "I am pleased that he did not give up and that I made the attempt. Down there, the serenity is something I achieve only in meditation. It was why I took your suggestion and changed the landscape of where I go to meditate."

"_My_ suggestion? When did I ever suggest you change that?" Even as he asked the question, he could feel the years melt away and heard himself saying how he had expected some sort of beach or exotic place like the Fire Mountains on Vulcan... Then his breath hitched, in her oh so Vulcan way, she had just told him that last nights dream had truly been no dream. That long ago feeling of lightheadedness whenever he was near her swept over him, leaving a sudden ache of regret and newer need.

Before either could speak, the jovial Mark called out to them from inside letting them know that he had arrived. Their eyes dipped toward and away from one another after meeting briefly, then they turned and made their way back to the boat and to home.

Trip found himself staring out at the water afraid to look too closely at T'Pol. He felt tense again, but this time it was more because he was looking back at the sudden waste of six years...questioning why? Why and how. The ache in his heart grew heavy and he felt suddenly close to tears. At the end of the ride, he found T'Pol watching him with that same weary heaviness in her own eyes. Neither of them spoke as they continued to his family's home.

* * *

Kathleen met them at the door and gave both of them a quizzical look. She had not been expecting this sense of sadness to come walking through her door. Determined to alter that state of affairs, she decided that she would corner T'Pol . 

Trip excused himself commenting that he had to put the gear away.

Kathleen noted the way T'Pol's eyes followed him out of the room. "Was it a bad day dear?"

Startled T'Pol replied "Not at all, it was actually a very pleasant day. I found I enjoyed it very much."

"Come onto the patio for some tea. Then why are you both looking so glum?" Kathleen chattered drawing T'Pol toward the patio.

"It was as though each of us realized the time lost to us both and neither of us know how to either explain or deal with that knowledge."

Kathleen patted T'Pol's arm and sighed. She could not explain that to herself let alone to Trip or T'Pol... tea would have to do.

* * *

In the side room Trip was joined by his father. He sighed heavily and met his Dad's knowing gaze. "I have no idea where to go from here Dad. Any ideas?" 

"Well, it depends on where you want to end up."

Pushing the last tank against the wall, Trip snorted. "Yeah, well that's part of the problem isn't it? I know what I used to want, but that was a long long time ago. What if I just want the past now?"

Charles smiled "Oh, I think you regret the past, and are afraid of the future... Never knew you to shrink from a challenge boy. Your little escapade this last eight months sure should tell you the same thing."

"Not risking the same kind of pain Dad... There was a whole 'nother universe of pain when we lost Elizabeth. It should have brought us together...I thought it would, then the next thing I know it's six years later. "

Grief touched Charles own face at the thought of the granddaughter that he had never known. He reached out and put his hand on Trip's shoulder. "I know what a loss that is Charles...twice over I know that loss. Your Mom and I, well we had some pretty rough patches there during both. We got through em, but I tell ya son, we have the benefit of being married and knowing each other for nearly forty years, knowing how to talk to each other. Seems to me, you and T'Pol had barely even turned a corner to admitting anything was between you two at all. Losing a child and not really knowing what to say or do around each other...well that can drive a wedge even between two humans.

I can tell you this: if she did not care, she never would have brought your stuff to us, she never would have continued coming here. "

Trip stared at him for a long moment then nodded. Maybe all wasn't lost. "I'm sorry again Dad. I guess I never really though about how much pain I would cause."

Charles gripped Trip's shoulder and gave it a shake, nodding, not trusting his own voice for a moment.

They finished up and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

Outside on the patio swing, Kathleen watched a silent T'Pol. "Have you ever considered offering to meld with him to show him... to share with him what is going on in that logical mind of yours" 

T'Pol's teacup rattled as she set it down "That would not be prudent."

"Hmmmm, I doubt very much prudent and you and my son belong in the same sentence. You offered that solace to me. It helped more than I can say; your sharing of some of your memories of Trip." She closed her eyes for a moment "I am ever grateful to myself that I did not allow the fear to override my decision to allow that meld."

"I too am glad of your own shared memories. It made my time of grief easier to bear as well."

"Then what, pray tell, is the difference? If you two could just talk that would be fine, but I know you and I know my son... you can argue just fine, but ..." Kathleen threw her hands into the air signifying her frustration.

Both were distracted by a smiling Malcolm sauntering up the stairs. T'Pol lifted a brow and rolled her eyes when he winked at her. "Lovely day ladies, lovely day. I must admit I have not had such a pleasant afternoon in a long while."

Kathleen shook her head and got up muttering about randy young men.

"I suppose you and Lt. Perkins spent the day together?" T'Pol almost drawled.

Malcolm shook his head "Oh no, this was even better. " With that cryptic remark he strolled inside leaving T'Pol to blink and cock her head in confusion. As usual her curiosity got the better of her and she followed him inside. "You have spent nearly every waking moment with the Lt. and now you have so easily moved on?"

Malcolm, still smiling again winked at her "Mrs. Tucker, I must thank you very much for your wonderful hospitality, but I find that I have an important place to be"

"Where ya going Malcolm? Staying with Helen are you?" Trip said from the doorway.

His smile turned sly "Actually no, I've taken a page from history and learned from it...I'm headed to Brazil...to see Hoshi."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it has taken a few days to get this next bit out...had a hard time connecting two points and was busy at work. I hope you continue to enjoy! Thank you 8-)

**Better Late Than Never Chapter 3:**

"Hoshi?" Trip exclaimed startled. "Why are ya goin to see Hoshi?"

"Who is Hoshi?" Trip's parents asked.

T'Pol was watching Malcolm carefully as she responded to the Tucker's query "Hoshi Sato was our communication officer on Enterprise. I must admit to being curious as to why Cmdr Reed has suddenly decided to leave and go to Brazil."

Malcolm shrugged "I've just decided, after the last ten years, to pursue something that I never felt was appropriate while on Enterprise. I've also decided, that after bearing witness to _some people _I know avoid everything about how they feel, that life is short and I should act rather than regret".

Trip's parents smirked at one another for a moment then turned to wish Malcolm well on his visit and thank him for bringing their son back to them.

Trip let his eyes drift to T'Pol. Malcolm's comments had been less than subtle. Over the last week, Malcolm had made it very clear on several occasions that he believed Trip was acting the fool and that he needed to do something about his behavior. It was something that both of his parents had made clear as well. It was also something that scared the hell out of him. How was he supposed to bridge the gap of six years. How could he trust that she would not slam the proverbial door in his face again. He had learned to build some walls around his heart when she continued to shut him out and he had transferred to the Columbia... He hated walls.

"I'll walk you out once you're packed" he drawled.

Reed nodded and trotted up the stairs.

T'Pol watched him leave and slid her gaze back to Trip, who pretended not to notice.

Trip was relieved when Malcolm did not take a long time before he came back down the stairs. He grabbed the smaller second bag and walked Reed out the door. "So, tell me what brought this on exactly... Pretend I did not understand your oh so subtle commentary in the kitchen."

"You know, I was always enamored of Hoshi when we were on Enterprise, but the fact that I was a lieutenant and she was only an ensign held me back quite a bit. She was always so bright and positive... Besides, I was also too afraid to reach out and even really think about what could happen. So, I just let it go. Helen and I have had a really good time together this last week, but Hoshi is still in the back of my mind as a 'what if'. Helen is leaving on an assignment for a little while, and I would like to step out of my protective shell even more and just see what might happen." Malcolm shrugged "If the last ten years didn't teach me just how fragile and short life can be, well, the last eight months certainly did."

Trip sighed "Yeah, I know." He held out his hand and both he and Reed shook hands warmly. "Well, I wish you luck... Take care."

Malcolm nodded, jumped into the transport and headed away from the Tucker home to an uncertain future. Possibly a brighter future.

Trip watched for a moment then returned to the house only to find his mother and T'Pol working on dinner. He stopped in the doorway for a moment to smile at the domestic picture of peace the two created. Neither really spoke, but both seemed completely comfortable in the other's presence. "Is there something I can help with?"

"No" both replied at once.

He held his hands up and left the room, not willing to take on that battle and not really wanting to either.

He sat down on the porch swing staring out at the beach, thinking of what Malcolm had said. Thinking about the grisly horrors they had encountered at Terra Prime's hidden outpost. He swallowed the bile which rose in his throat at some of the memories that bubbled to the surface. Memories containing so much hatred. So much violence. So much fear.

As if by magic T'Pol appeared next to him. She wordlessly handed him a cold beer and stood sentinel with him for a moment before returning to the kitchen.

Trip breathed easier for a moment relieved by her presence. He drew on her indomitable strength, her unwavering loyalty and support.

He had been a fool.

* * *

T'Pol sat up in her bed. Her breath was rapid and harsh. Her mind rattled like a dried husk in winter's grip, having been surrounded by swirling darkness and the sharp scent of blood. Dread. Disgust. Aching grief. Each of these mingled with the sense of urgent frenzied activity. Still shaking, T'Pol got up and went out to the bathroom in the hall where she splashed water on her face in an attempt to regain control. It was too much, she had to do something, offer something to him to stop these nightmares.

Trip was also awake in his own room, his own breathing was rapid and harsh as he attempted to shake yet another nightmares grip on his psyche. He nearly jumped a foot at the soft knock at the door. Eyes widened as he opened the door to a disgruntled pale T'Pol. "What's wrong?" he asked startled to see her looking so worn.

"May I come inside?"

He blinked and stood there a moment, his mind trying to wrap itself around her request. Still too tired and frazzled from the disturbing dream he gave up and stood aside and nodded.

T'Pol entered the room then turned and spoke in a calm voice, totally at odds with the ghosts shining from her eyes. "I would like to attempt the Vulcan Nerve Pressure with you again."

"You what? This late?" Trip still couldn't shake his head free of cobwebs. "Why? Why now?"

T'Pol sighed "I too am missing sleep due to your habitual dreaming. You do not need to discuss the contents of these dreams with me if you do not choose to do so, however, the nerve pressure should aid in your sleeping without the dreams themselves. "

_She_ was experiencing these visions from hell with him? Great! What next. He would not wish these things on anyone. He rubbed his hand over his face and stepped into his bathroom to splash water on his face. He came back out still holding the towel. "You have the same dreams as I do? This still part of that bond thing isn't it?"

Her hand fluttered in the air "It appears so. I began having them several months ago, but not often. I have been awoken each night with what I believe are your dreams from experiences from your mission with Terra Prime. Your proximity must be intensifying the effect. They are affecting my sleep and making meditation difficult." Raising haunted eyes to his, she continued "Please allow me to help both of our sleep with the nerve pressure."

Trip shuddered "Until this week, I did not even suspect that we still held a bond."

"Nor did I. Apparently, the bond was much stronger than we knew."

"Ok. It helped before when my sister died, so I guess that it could help now, but you want to start now?" Trip asked nervously, remembering where else that Vulcan technique had led.

"Yes now. I wish to get some sleep and there have been nights where I have woken up several times due to your dreams. "

He gave her a shocked look, horrified that he was the cause of so much misery. "I'm so sorry T'Pol, I had no idea...none at all."

She shook her head "You are not to blame for this...just allow me to attempt to correct the problem."

Trip sighed and slipped his shirt over his head. He sat down on the much larger bed..."Quite a change from the cramped quarters on Enterprise" He attempted to joke.

"Indeed." She sat behind him and reached out to touch him with her hands. His scent filled her and for a moment she had to restrain herself from leaning into him and breathing that smell. To touch him again after all of this time...she focused on the position of her hands and the pressure of her fingers attempting to ignore the turn of her obviously undisciplined mind.

Trip chewed on the inside of his lip in an attempt to ignore how soft her hands felt and how good the pressure felt. In the long ago past, he had been able to mindlessly chatter about his engines or the next assignment while she worked her magic. There had been little tension at those sessions in those days. Here in his room, he found it hard to breath _because _of the tension. Grasping at anything to talk about, he began to discuss boat engines and all the different types he had ever worked on in his life. For awhile the tactic worked and he found himself enjoying T'Pol's presence as a friend. He started talking about the old sailing ships, which required a totally different type of engineering, but were works of art in and of their selves.

T'Pol continued working on Trip's body at first taken aback at his sudden stream of one sided conversation about an inane topic, but then allowed herself to just listen to the drawl and cadence of his voice. She half smiled at her own memories of his inability to remain quiet for any length of time... He suddenly shifted away from her and turned to face her. T'Pol's eyes widened uncertainty.

"I figured that you should get some sleep benefit out of this too...Your turn."

"Of course" she responded softly, not sure of how else to respond. She turned around and lifted her shirt over her head. Her eyes closed as his own hands began touching her.

"Now, it has been a long time, so let me know if I screw it up."

"You can be certain that I will inform you of any misstep."

Trip nearly held his breath. Her skin was even softer than memory, smoother. How a creature from a world of dry sun and fire could keep skin so soft was a mystery... one of her many mysteries. He found that he had a harder time keeping his head clear while he was the one touching her. He tried to focus on his own memories of how to place the hands and fingers _just so_ in order to obtain the proper results. Instead, he found himself thinking of touching her in a completely different manner...one that required less precision but just as much finesse. The slender graceful form, the long neck, the tipped elfin ears... all brought him back to the last time he had stepped into her meditation and she had risen out of the water like a sea siren bent on seduction. A slow flickering warmth spread tendrils of desire curling through his extremities settling in his loins. Embers burning inside of him as hands slid along silken skin flushed with emerald hues.

As most acts of true passion, it lacked thought or contemplation, instead being instinctual and impulsive: He bent his head and touched lips to the base of her neck, running his tongue along that smooth surface.

He was rewarded when, rather than jerking away, T'Pol made a soft sound and leaned back into him tilting her head to allow his mouth full access to her neck and throat. Trip groaned and pursued further action tracing a path to those tempting ears. He managed to ask if she wanted him to stop, her only answer was to reach up and back running her fingers into his hair pulling his mouth to hers. The slow burn flared into a flame which began the inexorable path of consuming them both.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for your patience. I've been slammed at work recently, so I have not had the time to devote to this that I would have liked. This concludes this particular story. Thank you for reading and I appreciate the reviews very much. 8-)

Chapter 4 (END): Better Late Than Never

* * *

T'Pol woke when Trip got out of bed that morning. She raised her brows at the early hour... and the fact that he had woken up prior to her. Of course, he had woken her up at least twice the night before. Not that she complained of that fact, his reasons were, after all, to both their benefit. When she sat up he looked over at her and grinned his best smile.

"I'm gonna take a shower... I won't be long."

T'Pol watched him head to his bathroom and cocked her head, remembering a long ago dream that she had in the Expanse. She hesitated only long enough to hear him get into the water then followed.

Trip turned toward the shower door at the sudden blast of air and felt his heartbeat increase when he saw T'Pol. She gave him a long look and quipped "I had this dream once, but I was never able to act upon it."

He swallowed hard and shook his head in wonder... and he had thought she lacked passion. Again he thought what a fool he had been to deny themselves for so many years. He grabbed the soap and pulled her into the stream of water. The only thing better than her smooth skin was her smooth skin all wet and slick with soap. Breakfast could definitely wait.

* * *

Kathleen was pouring a cup of coffee for herself when she saw her son and T'Pol come down the stairs. Her eyes narrowed as she watched them. Her son's demeanor was at odds with how he had been for the last week. He appeared calm and more at peace with himself. T'Pol too appeared much more at ease. Kathleen held her tongue and simply offered her son a cup of coffee and T'Pol a cup of tea as they entered the kitchen. After watching them for a few more moments while she prepared breakfast for them, she turned and smiled to herself. It was about time the two of them began the path to really working things out. She had been heartsick watching them tear at each other the last week, when she knew that T'Pol was as committed to Trip as any human woman could ever be and that Trip still held strong feelings for T'Pol.

Trip tried to keep from smiling like a Cheshire cat every time he looked at T'Pol... and tried to keep from reaching out and touching her just because she was there.

T'Pol could feel his exuberance from across the table and shared it in some part, which she of course would never show openly. Her Vulcan heart felt more content than it had in at least eight months and possibly for six years. All because of this human heart she had bonded with.

Charles entered the kitchen and caught his wife's smile. He smiled back and then turned to say good morning to T'Pol and Trip. It did not take him long to realize that something was different. Kathleen simply handed him a cup of coffee and a plate of food, then steered him to the porch table outside.

"I believe they have finally begun to break the shield between them. I can only hope that she can help heal the last of his wounds and bring this family back together."

"Here here..." Charles said raising his coffee.

* * *

"I have a feeling that Mom is very aware of what happened."

T'Pol watched him a moment before she commented nonchalantly "Perhaps it is due to the mind meld that we shared... or it could just be what you humans refer to as a mother's intuition"

Trip started to nod in agreement then snapped his eyes to hers "_What?_ What mind meld?"

"Your mother was in great distress over your _death. _At the time it seemed the most prudent course of action in order to alleviate that distress. It worked to both our benefit. Naturally it also helped the two of us understand the other in a matter of moments rather than years."

Trips jaw hung slack as he digested this new information. It certainly explained a great deal about his parents' warmth and acceptance of a Vulcan in their home. He glanced at her, only to find her dark eyes boring into him with such intensity that had he been standing he would have stepped back a few steps. As it was, he leaned back in his chair warily. "What?"

"It has occurred to me that perhaps we could do away with much miscommunication if you allowed a mind meld between us."

"You wanna meld with me? I have a hard time with this bond thing we have... and you wanna get further into my mind?" Trip swallowed nervously, thinking of how she would be able to see into his memories of his dealings with Terra Prime, of how she would be able to see into his memories of her throughout their years together.

T'Pol leaned towards him and said earnestly "Your understanding of the bond would increase greatly as would your understanding of what we share. I no longer fear melding... and I certainly do not fear melding with my bond mate."

That brought all of Trip's thoughts to a halt. _Bond mate ?_ Was that how she saw him? He realized just how much she had exposed herself by admitting to how she viewed their relationship. Could he ignore that? Could he still be such a coward after she gave that much to him? "I have to admit the idea sorta frightens me. I don't think I am ready to show you the horrors of Terra Prime just yet."

T'Pol responded evenly "You would simply have to tell me that those memories were off limits at this time. As a Vulcan, I could not ethically press your mind on something you were not ready to reveal, but I do hope that you will come to trust me enough to share that part of your life."

He blew out the air in his lungs and nodded. "It isn't an easy thing to share." He watched her a moment longer then took another deep breath and blew out again, smiling weakly "Ok, I guess we both have to take some chances on this...it's only been six and a half years"

T'Pol stood and motioned for the door "This is not something that I would conduct in public. I believe we should return to your room"

Once there, she bade him sit and face her. She then took a seat opposite him and lifted her hand to his face.

He tensed for a moment not sure what to expect. He...felt...her. Closer than just the bond and with much greater clarity. He suddenly felt as though he were sitting in a very ancient church where the sun blazed down through brilliant stained glass, but the interior was cool and comfortable. That beautiful pattern of spirit... or _katra... _was her. Without conscious thought he began to give up his own self to that pattern of light weaving itself around him. Clarity... without words he could feel the immense depth of her feelings for him: The quiet dedication, the insecurity and fear of being less than Vulcan for loving a human, the wonder and desire at the human touch, the grief at the shared losses, the regret at actions not taken, the determination to act now. It was drinking rich summer wine touched with honey and roses. It was swimming in crystalline waters. It was standing before the forge. _It was everything_.

T'Pol felt his mind _meld_ with hers, unlike any other mind had ever done. She released herself to him letting him know in moments what should have been for years. T'Pol relaxed at the gentle touch of his mind. His own spirit was sun sparkling on water and the free sound of birds in flight. Their meld intensified and she delved deeper into his mind and memories. Like water it too held dark depths which churned and surged with torment and grief... it held all the memories of Terra Prime locked away in those depths. She felt his mind panic and began to withdraw from hers, to struggle against the bond and the meld. In an attempt to calm and reassure him, she opened herself even more.

Trip was astonished at her memories of speaking with her older self in the Expanse, of her vivid dreams of him, of her shy wonder at the bond they shared. He felt himself settle and he stopped fighting her. _Share with me... it is the only way to heal. _T'Pol encouraged. Trip found himself standing again in her newfound place of meditation and her standing before him. _I am not afraid of what you did or saw. I am afraid of losing you as you retreat further from all of us._

Trip closed his eyes and reached out... sharing:

* * *

T'Pol was assaulted by the evil of Terra Prime. An organization which had grown even darker and more sinister once forced underground by Enterprise six years ago. Unreasoning hate led to a sickness and wanton lust for blood belonging to any non-human. Ceremonies held for the wholesale slaughter of kidnapped species of sentient peoples. Her heart quailed at what Trip had to witness.

Trip's breathing increased and his heart pounded... Memory.

Trip entered the dank halls buried within the earth. He knew from a conversation earlier that a "ceremony" celebrating the triumph of humanity was to be held here tonight. He had only heard tales from other members who attended these "ceremonies" what occurred there. Just hearing those tales gave him nightmares. Somehow Malcolm had convinced Terra Prime that he and Trip were ready to attend and fully devote themselves to the cause.

He could hear muted conversation from the large room at the end of the hallway, and paused to pull out a brilliant red cloak with a hood from his pack. Once it was on, he entered the room giving his "identity" to the guards at the door. The room was actually part of a deep cavern with a ceiling that spanned at least 50 feet above the floor. He wrinkled his nose at the musty acrid smell pervading the place. The altar? At the front of the room drew his eyes. Trip felt as though he had stepped back into time thousands of years to a primitive occult gathering. Surrounded by long white candles, there was a large slab of rock raised like a table in its center. There was no other decoration. He could not find Malcolm in the sea of blood red cloaks, which continued to pour into the room. Finally a tall man walked onto the front stage where the altar stone was placed. His face was hidden inside the cowl of his cloak. He lifted his arms and the gathered members quieted. The man began to speak, droning on about the importance of humanity and its purity. His speech turned darker as he spoke of the newly founded Federation and its assault on the human race.

Trip found himself slowly working his way to the front moving so that he drew little attention from the rapt crowd. The man's voice was sonorous and heavy. Trip felt the weight of it throughout the room. By the time Trip had made it to the front he saw Malcolm standing just in front of the speaker. Trip had never met the man, but deduced that this was the new leader Sholtz Baz.

Baz pointed suddenly to his right and Trip froze fearing that he had somehow been discovered as the last time he had stood at a Terra Prime meeting. Instead he heard a muffled shriek of terror and pain as an unidentified woman in a white gown was brought forward. She was Andorian. Trip tensed. The woman was pushed onto the stage and held there. Suddenly Baz's speech became clear in Trip's head.

"See here, this disgusting creature who thinks to invade our world and make Earth her home? Day by day she and those like her come in greater numbers to our planet. They will snuff out humanity! They will breed amongst themselves and with those humans willing to sell their own souls! They will destroy us! It is only fitting that we first destroy them!" Baz's voice grew louder and almost shrill.

Trip could see into the hood and felt a bone cold chill at the burning fervor in those dark eyes. The woman's cry drew his eyes back to her and his heart skipped a beat. That white dress was now stained with a dark blue, which was spreading quickly down her front. It took only a moment before he was moving towards the stage in an attempt to stop the inevitable. Just as he reached the edge, the woman's eyes met his and glazed over. Trip could hardly breathe as he watched her fall to the ground.

Stunned, he attempted to grasp what he had just seen. Like the buzzing of a fly in his ear, he heard Baz continue speaking but his mind refused to focus. Looking up he saw yet another non-human being led to the altar. Trip's lungs felt like they would collapse as he witnessed a young Vulcan male standing with as much dignity as any adult Vulcan... _No, this can not be happening. I won't let it happen! I will not let this happen!_

Before thought could continue he had leapt onto the stage and found himself engaged with the two men holding the Vulcan boy. Trip could only focus on getting the boy away from them. Grappling with the larger man, he felt the searing pain of the long bladed knife used in their "ceremony" against his side and his arm. Grunting with pain and the effort of holding off the man doing worse, Trip held fast.

His memory grew sparse at this point, muddled by loss of blood and exertion. During the fight, Trip never even gave a thought as to what the blood thirsty crowd or their maniacal leader would do. His only concern was to save the child... save this child as he had been unable to save his own. Hate reared inside of him giving him the energy he required to defeat the man before him, to wrestle the knife from his grasp and plunge it into his throat.

He turned only to check on the child and opened his eyes wide as he witnessed a full melee inside the chamber. The Vulcan's hands had been freed and the boy had applied a nerve pinch to the other offending captor. Trip gasped as he felt another stinging blow from the knife at his back. Struggling to turn, he saw Baz walking past him with a grim smile on his face. "NO!" Trip screamed when he realized that Baz thought him no threat and that he was making his way to the boy. The boy...he could not let this happen! Trip forced himself to move past the gripping pain and dizziness threatening to overwhelm him. He forced himself to lurch forward and grasp Baz's robe. Baz flicked a glance at him as if surprised that Trip was still standing. Trip gave him no time to contemplate, but slammed into Baz with all of his strength reaching again for the knife. Baz was finally forced to concentrate on Trip and leave the Vulcan child alone. They fell to the ground and rolled locked in combat. Baz's eyes burned into his full of fury and insanity. Lost to any reason. Fueled by his mind's psychosis, Baz shoved Trip's head to the floor and lifted the knife over his head. Baz's lips curled back from his teeth snarling like a rabid dog. Trip was fast losing consciousness, but before losing himself to darkness he saw the Vulcan reach around Baz's neck and pinch...

Later Trip was to learn that Malcolm had called in the cavalry of agents. Section 31 had not been pleased to get an emergency call of such magnitude. However, once done, they did not complain nearly so much. Most all of the occupants had been dealt with by phaser fire or by their own fanatical hands. Baz was dead by an unknown hand. Trip was never certain if it was the boy who had killed him, but he was ever grateful to the boy for saving his life.

For now, Trip was just elated that the Vulcan had been delivered safely to his family. It was over.

The meld ended. Trip sat back staring at T'Pol for a moment before he started to shake. Great wracking sobs tore through him... relief that the boy had been saved, horror that he had not been able to save the Andorian woman or perhaps countless others at Baz's hands. T'Pol reached for him and simply held him against her while his emotions spent themselves.

She closed her eyes, wishing that she had not been a witness to such events, yet relieved that Trip had shared them with her. His trust, his heart were hers.

* * *

Much later, the two descended the stairs together and were greeted with cautious smiles from the Tuckers.

Trip lifted the corners of his mouth in a tired smile. His mother could still see the haunted shadows in his eyes, but they seemed less intense than they had been. T'Pol's eyes seemed just as tired and now carried some of those shadows.

Concern caught at her and she frowned at T'Pol when the woman looked at her. T'Pol nodded slowly. Kathleen breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be alright.

Trip walked before them with T'Pol at his side. In a gesture that surprised T'Pol and confused his parents, he held out his hand with only two fingers extended. T'Pol met his smile with one that lit her eyes. Her face appeared as serene as ever.

"Mom. Dad. I just wanted to tell you that T'Pol and I, well we've finally come to the conclusion that we are bonded and there is just no gettin around that. So...T'Pol is to be my wife."

Kathleen and Charles Tucker beamed at the two of them. Both immeasurably pleased that their son had finally come to his senses.

T'Polmet Trips brilliant blue eyes and lifted her brow "Better late than never."

Trip broke into an honest grin. "Couldna said it better myself"


End file.
